


[Podfic] Changeful and Iridescent Fires

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [33]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Theatre, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofChangeful and Iridescent Firesby inexplicifics.Author's Summary:Out on their first patrol together, Serrit and Gweld and their companions encounter a nest of bruxae and a very unusual bit of traveling theater.
Relationships: Gweld/Serrit (The Witcher)
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	[Podfic] Changeful and Iridescent Fires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Changeful and Iridescent Fires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928690) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



> For reasons still unknown, the most recent part of this series, _[Podfic] Your Spirit's Secret Hides Like Gold,_ is not showing up in the tags or on my Works page (and I'm crossing all of my fingers and toes that this one will!), so if you missed it, you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866414) or on the series page.

  
  


### Details

**Length:** 00:25:30  
 **Size:** 18.3 MB

### With Sound Effects

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Changeful and Iridescent Fires - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-33/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack33_ChangefulAndIridescentFires_byInexplicifics.mp3)

### Without Sound Effects

**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Changeful and Iridescent Fires (no sound effects) - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-33/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack33_ChangefulAndIridescentFires_byInexplicifics_nosfx.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always loved!  
> [Tumblr](https://aceoftigers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
